


Lamborghini

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, coming out i guess, nico's papa got him a car to pretend like he's a good dad, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Nico surprises Will at school and meets his friends
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 11
Kudos: 236





	Lamborghini

**Author's Note:**

> so like- this is really similar to a one shot called One Black Coffee by CheetahLeopard1 
> 
> I really didn't mean to copy anything but I guess I did now that I go back and read it again. 
> 
> So be warned about that

It’s a small school, only a couple classrooms overlooking the parking lot where Nico pulls up in a jet black Lamborghini. Anyone who spotted the car was instantly texting their friends about it, wondering who in the hells had the money for such a luxury item.

\---

**Dennis The Menace _(2:55)_**  
_yo guys you’ll never guess what just pulled in to the parking lot_

**Lesbo Lacy _(2:57_** _)_  
_what? a car?_

**Dennis the Menace _(2:57)_**  
_for real you whore_

Will glanced down at his phone, smiling at his friends and their antics. Glancing towards the teacher, he noted that Mrs. Dodds wasn’t paying attention to him, so he could easily message his friends.

**Sunshine _(2:59)_**  
_just tell us dennis, or I swear I’ll tell mr. karcher that you cheated on his test_

**Dennis The Menace _(2:59)_**  
_YOU WOULDNT_

**Lesbo Lacy _(2:59)_**  
_that’s low Will_

Will snorted, glancing up at the teacher, who was beginning to show attention to him.

**Sunshine _(3:00)_**  
_shit, you’re gonna get me in trouble with Dodds, just hurry up and tell us_

**Ace of Spades _(3:01)_**  
_come on guys it’s the middle of class, school is almost over, talk then_

**Lesbo Lacy _(3:01)_**  
_but Dennis saw something cool in the parking lot-_

**Dennis the Menace _(3:02)_**  
_you guys don’t get to know anymore because you threatened me_  
**_(3:03)_ **  
_well- Will threatened me, but same difference_  
**_(3:03)_ **  
_just meet me outside when class is over_

  
Will was in the middle of typing out a lengthy text in protest, but Mrs. Dodds stopped him, “Mr. Solace. See me after class.”

Will’s eyes widened a bit and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, but he tucked his phone under his thigh and resumed his note taking, silently cursing Dennis and Lacy for getting him in trouble.

\---

Nico couldn’t help but wonder what Will was doing as he pushed his car door down, moving to sit on a bench outside the school as he waited. It had been a long time since he had seen Will, having been up on Olympus with Percy, helping to restore the place to its old vibrance. It was tedious work, having to dodge gods and goddesses (son of Hades on Olympus? Recipe for disaster). He survived, though, with only a few glares from a stray Nymph or spirit.

The next 10 minutes felt like an eternity, but students began to flood through the front doors of the school as soon as the final bell rang. He looked past everyone that was filing out of the school and gawking at his car, trying to find Will’s blonde curls in the mass of students.

He sighed quietly when three people broke off from the crowd and approached him, “Hey, I haven’t seen you around here before, you new?” A girl asked him, plopping down on the bench beside Nico.

He took a moment to survey the new faces, a guy with a blinding white smile, a girl wearing pink rubber duck earrings, and a person with a they/them button on their backpack strap. “I’m here for someone.” He said vaguely, going back to surveying the crowd.

“Oh well, I’m Lacy, that’s Dennis, and this is Ace.” The girl piped up, obviously not hindered by Nico’s lack of enthusiasm, “We’re waiting for one more, Will, but he got in trouble for texting in class”

Nico humed at his boyfriend’s name, “Oh… So does that mean I have to wait for him?” He asked with a soft frown, still glaring at the doors that students had finally stopped rushing out of.

Dennis followed Nico’s gaze, “Yeah man, he’ll probably only be a few more minutes, though”

Sighing at that, Nico back as he waited for his boyfriend to finally emerge from the school.

“So is this your car?” A soft voice asked, Ace, Nico remembered.

“Yeah, a gift from my dad”

He interrupted any further conversation with a bright smile, “Finally-” he mumbled, spotting Will at the front of the school.

“Oh, you’re here for Will? I wouldn’t bother with him, he says he’s got a boyfriend.” Lacy said, clearly she didn’t believe him.

“And you don’t believe him?”

“Who would!? He gets asked out all the time, but he always turns people down! Why? ‘I have a boyfriend’ Who is it? ‘Oh, he doesn’t go here, he’s in New Jersey right now’” Lacy ranted, crossing her arms.

Nico grinned, “It was New york.” He corrected, noting the way Will’s eyes widened when he saw Nico, “I was in new york” he said again, pulling himself up off the bench and into Will’s awaiting arms.

Will laughed softly, running his hands through Nico’s hair, “Neeks? I thought you were--” he stopped, glancing at his friends for a moment before continuing-- “working until next month?” he asked with a soft smile.

“We got done early, Zeus was starting to get mad at me anyways, so I wasn’t complaining.”

Will laughed softly, leaning down to connect their lips, pulling Nico even closer than before. “I told you that it wasn’t a good Idea to go, but you said some bullshit about reputation. Now you can’t fly a plane ever again.” Will grumbled, his hands running through Nico’s hair.

“Who needs planes when I’ve got a badass car and your dad at my beck and call~” Nico asked with a grin.

The two were interrupted by Dennis, who looked confused and impressed, “Who’s this, Will” he demanded, arms crossed, eyes narrowed at Nico.

Will hummed and pulled away from Nico, “Guys, this is the infamous boyfriend.” he introduced, “From camp, who has been in New York since school started.” He explained, “Yes, he actually exists, and no I didn’t bribe him to come here so don’t ask, Lacy.”

Lacy’s eyes narrowed, but she nodded, “Fine. But you, prettyboy, will be giving me a cut of whatever he’s paying you.” she demanded, leaning back on the bench.

Nico hummed, “I’m supposed to be getting paid?” he asked with a cheeky grin, “I want my money in quarters” he demanded, leaning back into Will’s embrace.

“You’re not getting a penny out of me, Sunshine”

“Good, I just told you that I want quarters”

Will’s friends couldn’t really believe it, but the way that they acted, and the way that they talked, it was obvious that the two were a couple. “Okay, I’m crashing your date.” Ace decided, climbing into the back of Nico’s car.

“I call shotgun!” Lacy called, racing Dennis to the passenger seat door.

Nico sighed, “How can you deal with this?” he asked quietly, pecking Will’s lips.

“Don’t worry, give them some food and take them home, they’ll love you forever. And then you and I can go back to my place. Alright?”

Nico just nodded, doing as Will had asked. Long story short, they had a really good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... This is bad, I wrote most of it at like 3 am
> 
> Again, suggestions and requests are welcome


End file.
